User blog:Commander Ghost/My Top 10 Most wanted DBXs
Totally Didn't Copy this Idea from Soul The Name of the Blog says it all, this will be a list of my 10 most wanted DBXs and I will be giving the fights I would like to see become DBXs and the reasons on why I would like to see them. Also quick reminder this list is based entirely on my own person opinion, if you do not agree with these choices then feel free to make your own list. #10: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) vs. Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Yep, a DBX between two DEATH BATTLE Winners. Natsu and Sol are possibly a pair i've wanted to see go head to head for a while now ever since I've gotten into Fairy Tail and gotten into Guilty Gear and it's certainly a fight that I can imagine will certainly bring up the heat (I'm sorry, I'm not sorry) as both are users of fire based attacks, both aren't human, and both have a type of dragon motif going. #9: Ruby Rose (RWBY) vs. Adult Neptune (Neptunia) Yep...It's cookies versus pudding and while I would like to see Normal Neptune appear in a DBX, for this one in particular I would prefer that Adult Neptune fight instead. This is basically a battle of the Protagonist and it's certainly something I would like to see primarily because of the potential an animation this has specifically animated by Mark Zhang primarily because he is rather skilled when it comes to animations and is incredibly skilled when it comes to RWBY animations . It's would also be interesting to see how they will handle the 4th Wall Breaks but that's just me ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. #8: Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) vs. Chung (Elsword) Now this is a fight that I too be honest, would sell my SOUL too see happen as this battle is not only in possession of good connections but also works thematically on so many levels. as both are members of families that are sworn to protect their kingdoms and take up the duty when their fathers fall. Now I'm not gonna go any further without entering spoiler territory but this fight is both thematic and rather interesting due to the connections and on in my personal opinion would like to see Torrian animate this as I feel he would be the best at handling a Final Fantasy related Battle and if they were to include Voice Acting I would like to see them have Nathan Sharp voice Noctis as well as use a song made by Nathan for the battle (Click Here for the Song) #7: Azrael (BlazBlue) vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) This would basically be Akuma vs. Kenpachi all over agian however cranked up too too eleven, the connections that you can draw from Akuma vs. Kenpachi also apply heavily too Azrael vs. Kenpachi as both Azrael and Kenpachi are fighters who desire an opponent that is incredibly strong, both do not go all out unless their opponent is actually proving to be strong enough and too be frank...it would honestly be a bloody massacre. HELL THROW IN AKUMA AND MAKE IT AZRAEL VERSUS AKUMA VERSUS KENPACHI! LET'S RAISE SOME HELL! (I'm not kidding by the way) #6: Vergil (Devil May Cry) vs. Cinder Fall (RWBY) They say power corrupts, don't they? These two seek nothing but power and will do anything to gain it whether it be attempting to kill a sibling or kill innocents to gain it. This fight would be interesting in the sense that both Vergil and Cinder as stated before want to become strong by gaining power no matter the costs and too be honest from a thematic sense it works really well considering what happens to both Vergil and Cinder by the end of the Third Installments of their franchises and what is revealed to happen to them. (Devil May Cry 3 to Devil May Cry 1 and Volume 3 to Volume 4). #5: Darth Vader (Star Wars) vs. Black Knight (Fire Emblem) This one is honestly one that has been on my mind lately and while I would personally like to see it as a DEATH BATTLE it would be a massive stomp and it might be better as a DBX due to the "No Research" aspect, so we have two men clad in Black Armor, With connections to the main protagonist, and veterans of their armies. Vader and Black Knight are certainly in possession of some pretty interesting connections and while I say it isn't really that thematic at least IMO, it's certainly a rather interesting battle with some interesting connections behind it and from as a 3D battle it would certainly be interesting (since Black Knight doesn't have any 2D sprites that I'm aware off.) #4: Iris Heart/Plutia (Neptunia) vs. Camilla (Fire Emblem) Alright now besides the obvious Fanservice reasons for this battle, this battle was always interesting too me primarily because of how Plutia or specifically Iris Heart is personality wise and how Camilla has some similar aspects of Iris's personality (primarily the ruthless part in combat when it comes too their friends or family) also because I'm a huge fan of Plutia and Camilla because of funny they are (I find Camilla funny at least) so this is more so than my personal thought. Also I will now insert Plutia's reaction to Camilla and Corrin's S-Support. #3: Zaveid (Tales of Zesrtiria/Tales of Berseria) vs. Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) This one is a battle of the elements! A battle betweent the Wind Seraphim/Malakhim and the Airbender! This one while isn't very connection heavy wise is certainly interesting given the nature of Zaveid and Aang and while I feel that Zaheer from the Legend of Korra would work better against Zaveid due to the similar names and other connections such as their use of the wind element as well as them being a bit more vicious compared to others however Aang would feel like a more interesting opponent primarily due to their opposite personalities. #2: Mewtwo (Pokemon) vs. Starkiller (Star Wars) This battle is mostly due to Cropfist as he asked I make this thumbnail for him and the idea itself is honestly very interesting especially when you look at Starkiller during the events of the Force Unleashed II and look at the nature of Mewtwo's creation, you got a rather thematic fight with a lot of rather good connections as well which certainly works well...plus tragedy as well so bonus. #1: Jin Kazama (Tekken) vs. Ragna The Bloodedge (BlazBlue) I bet this is a surprise to some people but it probably isn't but anyway, this is my Number 1 Most Wanted DBX and primarily due to the amount of connections that Jin and Ragna posses from their backstories, their relationship with other characters, and due to their powers also it works thematically incredibly well due to the things mentioned and too name some of the connections that Jin and Ranga posses. *Both Jin and Ragna lost a family member (Jin lost his mother while Ragna lost his Sister) *Both Jin and Ragna were betrayed by another family member (Jin by Heihachi and Ragna by Jin Kisaragi) *Both Jin and Ragna are both in possession of dark power (The Devil Gene and the Azure Grimoire respectively) *Both Jin and Ragna are constantly clashing against their family members (Jin with Kazuya and Heihachi while Ragna with Jin Kisaragi) And the connections continue on from their and it's honestly quite interesting to see these two interact especially considering that Ragna's Brother Jin Kisragagi shares his name with Jin Kazama. Honorable Mentions Some DBXs that I would like to see that didn't Make the list. Axel Lea VS Grey Fullbuster.png|Axel (Kingdom Hearts) vs. Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) DBX - Alucard (Hellsing) VS Alex Mercer.png|Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Alex Mercer (Prototype) DBX - Uzume Tennouboshi VS Lambda-11.png|Uzume Tennouboshi (Neptunia) vs. Lambda-11 (BlazBlue) DBX - Kazuya Mishima VS Jin Kisaragi.png|Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) vs. Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) DBX - Elsword VS Roy.png|Elsword (Elsword) vs. Roy (Fire Emblem) DBX - Eleanor Hume VS Weiss Schnee.png|Eleanor Hume (Tales of Berseria) vs. Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Terry Bogard VS Jude Mathis.png|Terry Bogard (King of Fighter) vs. Jude Mathis (Tales of Xillia) DBX - Kirito VS Haseo.png|Haseo (.hack//G.U.: Rebirth) vs. Kirito (Sword Art Online) Category:Blog posts